User talk:Kasei
Welcome ! Excuse me for a sec.. Mutou [[User:Minus the Child of Omnipotence|Minus the Child of Omnipotence] (talk) 00:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Minus the Child of Omnipotence] ( Mutou Yugi Mutou page, and see if it's alright for the Godmod categorization ? i put it in there without looking at it being a offical categorization, adn when i clicked it, and looked, it was too late ! my name is Minus the Child of Omnipotence, and it's nice being here ! ) ☆ ...may Cyan battle Jason? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 bakugan Could I go on with that article What article, exactly? And leave a signature when you post something.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...well, Kasei?! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 18:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) News If you ever have a message for Leonidas give it to me because Leonidas is on vacation for 2 weeks Well I'd love to but considering you don't leave a signature that's kinda impossible. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I dont understand the signature thing- I am Mega Brontes Just push the little signature button, or type ~~~~ -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) K. Also I asked something on the number 1 brawler blog-I am Mega Brontes 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Kasei could you be a test for the bakugan who becomes number 1. Im back kasei....temporaraly-Leonidas1234 19:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you think im handling the top bakugan tournament correctly?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's going swell. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Does it make sense to have the person in the number one spot take on an ultimate bakugan just to see if they are worthy of the title of number 1-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 00:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::However, I do believe I said that members of the top ten could not participate.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I made some rules. Im trying to say that as long as a slot is open any bakugan can take the spot. I think if someone from the top ten wants to be in it they should be able to.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I post a story here? (Posted at 3:10 am August 8th, 2010) Hey I want Jason spot in the top ten. Your gonna battle me for it. Arena 19 of Bakugan Interspace, here's a Battle meter. (Throws Jason Battle Meter) :I want proper grammar and a signature so I know who I'm fighting please.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Jason that's me - Blaze Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:19, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :...Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...yes, would that be possible? :yes indeed-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 22:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Feedback I need some feedback on the Ultima Vestroia attributes-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 19:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yoo Who is the owner? and if you are a sub dont let the kids play. Be on constant watch. That's what you are not doing. Rec should be the crat. The Beatles Rule! 23:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Some of the articles he edits are either mine or MegaBrontes-Leonidas1234 00:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi i'm just wandering why some of the bakugan are named after the real ones... never mind this is a fanon after all The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality ^Haliburton817^ 02:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) REPLY TO THE COUNTERATTACK!-Creator613 it's possible to create my own story without any pics and addons right...The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Sees Only His Own Reality #Haliburton817# 06:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kasei I was thinking about BakuHumans. Do they at all break the rules-Leonidas1234 19:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) They're supposed to be weird.-Leonidas1234 00:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can Kyle brawl Jason?-Leonidas1234 19:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Wats GOin On In The Next Strike Of Jason Story?-Creator613 I just read your user page Kaisei, the creator of this Wikia is not coming back...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Im the first user with 1000 edits-Leonidas1234 22:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) HES NOT COMING BACK ABCE2 WHOSE GONNA TAKE CARE OF THE WIKIA?!?!?!?!?!?! :I'm still here-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 00:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice name on the bext Chapter. Who's gonna be in it? Sorry to say, but i think Serge left....-Creator613 Featured Article Hey Kasei it's Agent Z and Blitz or Lumino has been on there the longest and I've been waiting for it to be the Featured Article of the Month. I'll clean up his page. Thanks Bye. Just tell me what is wrong with the Burst Bakugan and I will change it.-Leonidas1234 19:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes sir. I'm just going through some problems so my head is sort of messed up.-Leonidas1234 20:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Me Thinks i Have An Idea For The Strike Of Jason storyline.. Irony Filled as well. - Creator613|Well? Watcha Think? Hey Can you change the home page?this wiki has 300 articles Computers are great !! 17:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Gear Dragonoid is not considered a dragonoid which I put in the trivia and I was trying to be creative.-Leonidas1234 19:28, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Fan character Hey I think I would like to be fan character too. But first do I need to tell you all about my fan stories, my Bakugans, and my invented cards as well? Well, here is the info about my character you may want to know: Name: Calvin Kuro Age: 15 Attribute: Darkus Guardian Bakugan: Dragonus 500G If you want to know more, ask me. Approval? May I ask for approval on the burst bakugan?-Leonidas1234 19:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Like you said,I got creative.-Leonidas1234 00:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) battle i want blaze to battle jason for the top ten. i'll lower Flare's power level and cards for the battle. Hey can you approve him.I'll lower the abilitys if too high. Hi I wanted to make some original bakugan. Can you look them over after I finish them.-Mothra2000 20:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of Mothonoid?-Mothra2000 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Kasei i want to be an admin how can i??Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I have all of these things a huge knoledge about the bakugan,i use my power fairly and all of the other thingsComputers Will take over the universe!! 05:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey How can me and Leonidas and Recgameboy become Admins? If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! 00:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Kasei i wan't jason's place in the top brawlers so BATTLE ME TOMORROW AT 1:00 pm i use Robin and Wolfox Computers Will take over the universe!! 15:53, July 4, 2010 (UTC) He thinks he can win any battle he proposes, he just wants spots. He needs to gain more knowlage, am I right? Kasei, Idea For Strike Of Jason Ark. Vincent Goes power Mad after Curing Himself with peace wavern, killing her after he is cured, and he has a facedown with jason with Drought, Finnally Losing Against Rage Naga, Losing his left arm. Later, He Comes Back With a Robotic one, and etc. I'll fill yah in later. -Creator613 Hey Kasei i want robin to be in the story strike of jason can he ? Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) What Goes On Here What exactly do we do here. Can I get someone to explain this to me please. Mr. Weird 05:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nothing i am tring to chalenge Kasei o_o Computers Will take over the universe!! 05:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I need explaining. Is this one big story? I don't get it. Mr. Weird 05:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) idea Kasei i've got an idea every user put his signiture on every page he creats 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Rule I think there should be a Rule no Bakugan can battle without being approved. If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! 14:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) LaserGhost's abilities are too high. LaserGhost kept using ablilties he didn't even have on his list just so he could win. Mr. Weird 23:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NO. Wavern Doesn't need to die.-Creator613 Alert A user with no account keeps vandalizing Agent Z's user page.-DestoroyahFreak 00:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I am thankful I didn't hesitate to alert you about the vandalism.-DestoroyahFreak 01:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Somebody wrote "I'm an a$$ hole on my user page." They also deleted everything 3 times, I WANT THEM BLOCKED!!!! If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! 02:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture sombody uploaded Hentai. Can you please delete it. Idea can i create an article contains Links to Blogs and pages that has battles in it? Computers Will take over the universe!! 05:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Top Brawlers How do you compete for 6th place in the top brawlers? Mr. Weird 05:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kasei i want the 6th place at the top brawlers Computers Will take over the universe!! 09:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Yes I do. You may have heard of me before by the name of Leonidas1234.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 15:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kasei also this reported hentai was a picture I put on my user page. It was a picture found with mature content blocks on maximum.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 15:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I did beat him chek his user page Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do I have to battle the person who has a certain rank to gain that rank? Mr. Weird 21:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you please change the name (in the top brawlers)from LaserGhost to Robin Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I challenge you to a battle. If you accept this, chose your bakugan and tell me when your ready to battle. Mr. Weird 06:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Top Bakugan How do you compete for 10th place in the Top Bakugan? Mr. Weird 17:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Approved I think the tournament should be be in a story, and each Bakugan has to be approved to battle. I don't think so. If you had to approve the bakugan, there would be barely any, because people like there bakugan to be powerful. Mr. Weird 22:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you please approve Blitz? Come Together :) 14:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Kasei can you change the featured article?it is july Computers Will take over the universe!! 19:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you please approve Blitz? Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 20:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hijacked Account Somebody Hijacked Leonidas1234's account and I don't know who is the real Leonidas. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 02:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Videos Yes Sir.-Leonidas1234 14:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) TysonX He hasn't had any activity since may 14th. His spot should be open, and I want Kyle to take it because I beat him. Thanks. Screw the Rules I have Money![[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Super Special Awesome!']] 15:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Really quickly move Kyle to number four. I defeated him. And get read of after defeating Wrath please. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 00:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cursing Leonidas keeps cursing and saying weird stuff on the chat. He said something really gross. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 17:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Can Clash and Sado be number 4 please? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Clash AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Anon Cursing Some anon cursed at Weirdo Guy and called him an @rse. Twice. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 01:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) High on power? Really? I'm just kinda mad that I have 2 thousand more edits than you and I can't even be an Admin. Sorry though. I am just kinda mad at the little Anons who think they know everything and say that they are the number one Brawlers and tht they are the strongest and they have terrible canptolization and they think they are Dan and great all kinds of Canon Stories about the adventures of the Brawlers in Portugul and everything. Sorry I'm just annoyed. AΩ''Screw the Rules I have'': Money 23:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry But that new Faggotry template you made is not allowed under Wikia rules, and it would be just plain mean.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I think Darkphamtoma is the anon that vandalized Agent Z's page and called him an asshole because he's been vandalizing user pages, including mine. The Best Darkus Brawler 00:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Kasei you should change the featured article [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) .... I am going to Adopt this Wiki. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 15:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont like Rodrigo X.-Leonidas1234 17:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I told the Community Central about you're not being on a lot. And you're lack of editing. First thing I am going to do is get rid of stubs, and get more users! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 18:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE PISSING ON ME BY PUTTING EMPRESS MANION AS THE FEATURED ARTICLE!!!!!!!!!!! BLITZ HAS BEEN ON THERE FOR 3 MONTHS!!!!!! THAT ARTICLE WAS MADE YESTERDAY! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 18:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL KASEI?! THAT ARTICLE WAS MADE BY AN ANON!!!! STOP ABUSING YOUR POWERS. JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE IT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST DO THAT! MORE PEOPLE CHOSE BLITZ OVER EMPRESS FREAKIN MANION!!!! WITH HATRED FROM, The Best Darkus Brawler 18:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC What the hell are you talking about. Agent Z owns Blitz. Emperess Manion hasn't been here for a day. And it was by an anon. The Best Darkus Brawler 19:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You totally are pissing on me and I reported you and told them all about you're Faggotry template }:-( AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 22:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kasei I just noticed how mean I was. I am sorry Kasei. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So Sorry Please block me to teach me a lesson for being mean. Sorry. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kasei I've always wondered what you think of my behavior.-Leonidas1234 00:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.-Leonidas1234 00:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm....? It says you changed my user rights. What does that mean? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 01:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think You should make more admins [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 07:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) um, is it okay for me to use Masqkurade, Hal-G, and a few of ze vexos for my storyline? [[User:Puppy1|'Xirunk']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' I, need, ANSWERS!!!]] Greetings Hellos.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) they're not exactly back. my storyline is kind of a retcon of the series. Maskqurade and hal-G work to gether and eventually join the vexos only to get fired and start their own bussiness. [[User:Puppy1|'''Xirunk]][[User talk:Puppy1|''' I, need, ANSWERS!!!]] Kasei We need to talk about the Wikia. I may not respond to your email, due to the fact I'm have to use a different computer for a while. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry... AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome]] 00:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) } |text= Hey Kasei!!!!!!!!!! }} At anon keeps writing more Bakugan for Nate!!! Those aren't his real Bakugan. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 22:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You can't run this place by yourself, FACE THE FACT! I am not being mean I'm just stating the truth. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 17:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Kaisei, you need to make more admins, like now.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 22:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The do it! It think the users have been waiting long enough.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!! (Does happy dance)-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 23:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I quit. I know I was mean in the past, and I changed. Now I'm pissed. I quit. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 23:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol you could of told me that a month ago :P I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 00:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Kasei can you tell me when can I be an admin? i am sick and tired from being unrespected on any wiki [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''If you want to see the daylight again! ]] 06:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OK and how do you make templates color,shape,...etc? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 19:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Kase! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 02:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I never actually got to talk to you! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 02:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting serious. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 02:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am getting serious! I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 02:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Well...i wNT TO CREATE A TEMPLATE LIKE THE ONE YOU CREATED (sorry caps lock)and sorry for being late to answer i am on a vication and i couldn't log on the past 2 days [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 06:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan Characters Approval I created this group of characters for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Because those characters have special powers and are a "predecessor" to the Bakugan, I think they need approval before appearing on the site. ;Lyrica Volan/Ventus Gusting Seiryuu :The Empress of Vestal, Lyrica is Lync's older sister and Hydron's half sister. She is the daughter of Zenoheld and Miriam Volan. She is the Ventus Bakuna (predecessors of the Bakugan; they gave up most of their power to the Sacred Orb and the Bakugan), and was forcefully merged with Lyrica through Professor Clay's experimenting with the Bakuna. After her mother's death (and Lync's birth), Lyrica fled with the help of Volt Luster. She hid on an unknown world for a while, before returning to Vestal and being banished by her father. She leaves, but is trapped by the Gundalians. While captured by Kazarina, Lyrica forms a bond with Jesse Glenn, and teaches him how to brawl. During this time, Jesse becomes her protege/student. She manages to escape Kazarina's control (without Jesse's help, so that he would not get involved) and returns after the end of Bakugan: New Vestroia, only to find her family and friends gone, with the exception of Spectra Phantom. Because she is Zenoheld's daughter, she becomes the Empress of Vestal (Lyrica preferred being called Empress, as she thought it sounded better than Queen Lyrica). :Ventus Gusting Seiryuu is a Ventus/Haos Bakuna (all Bakuna are hybrids). She has a standard G power of 1500; like all Bakuna, who rely on their raw power, all her ability cards decrease her G power. She is also fatally weak against Subterra monsters. Seiryuu's merge with Lyrica also gives her the ability to manipulate air and wind. When summoning Seiryuu at full power, Lyrica literally transforms into Seiryuu. ;Aaron Louis/Aquos Crushing Genbu :Aaron is the oldest Bakuna and host, at 20 years old. Because of this, he never brawls, despite his huge G power; he is also rather weak at strategy, unlike most Aquos brawlers. He is in a relationship with Sofia, the Haos Bakuna. :Aquos Crushing Genbu is a fully evolved, Aquos/Subterra hybrid Bakuna. His base G power is 3000, and his ability cards decrease his G power. Being rather weak at strategy, he has a tendency to drop his Gs rather substantially (down to 900, max). He draws his power on Aquos bakugan, which raises his G power whenever the other bakugan uses an ability. He is extremely weak against Pyrus bakugan. And they go on, they're pretty much the same, as far as Bakugan go ... Aaron is the only one with 3000 for a G power, though. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, is their base G's are 1000, and raise up by 500 every time they evolve ... should I make it +200 instead, so then Aaron would have 2000 Gs and Lyrica would have 1200. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Happiness ....Hey Kasei. Im so happy to be an admin.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Im working on Bakugan:Obscuro Inferno right now.-I AM LEONIDAS Meにトーク 01:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been good I dont actually EDIT here,but once in a while,you see me on comments.I've been ok here GaiaDrago~THIS..IS..LUMINO!!!! 19:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) wasup ksei. why dont you edit. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 14:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hola mi amigo-DragoFanGirl 19:09, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't remember the last time I was on.-DragoFanGirl 19:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ...I've missed everyone.-DragoFanGirl 19:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) K.-DragoFanGirl 19:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I am on ALL the time but I hardly ever edit because L1234 LG DFG and WG left too. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 20:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) If you edited more it would inspire users to come back and edit. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 15:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Like Leonidas hasn't edited in a while, and the reason I am not editing here is because I have so much work over at the other one. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 14:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hi i made a page that i caled eons. can you please make shure that it has correct spelling... i have a hard time spelling ... i hope you enjoy the page i created... i have had that idea for years and never new i could make a page about it. thanks Drago vincent 03:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) hi its me. i made a chenge to eons. can you correct the spelling? thank you Drago vincent 03:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Colossus Mania Hey Kasei, I ask why Bakugan Fanon has so less Battle gears but more interesing why It has so less Colossus? Try editing or creating more Colossus. Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Or try to invent more battle gears and colossus cause there exists just two Battle Gears and one... Two Colossus. Colossus Z and Colossus Wolf. And yes, Colossus and Maxus are the same. Hey! How has life been since everybody left.? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 21:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) If you would be so kind,may Trevor have the #4 spot on the top ten? DeathTheKid88 01:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Where are you, dear friend? Without you, this Wiki fell apart. Not like i care whatsoever, just wondering. -TS. vladitor 1 of my character's gaurdian is vladitor i would like that spot for my character nagu-kab vladitor 1 of my character's gaurdian is vladitor i would like that spot for my character nagu-kab JKaffekimbo: Edit problems Hi, I'm JKaffekimbo. Recently I had problems editing galleries and adding categories to my pages. What does it mean? Jimbo Kaffekimbo Orange Bakugan Fanon Wiki Lego NinjaGo Bakugan Evolution I waned to make two of my Bakugan evolve (Solar Dragonoid and Mistery) by defeating each other in a brawl and I had to ask you if you agreed with my idea because i read it in the character rules. Jimbo Kaffekimbo Orange Bakugan Fanon Wiki Lego NinjaGo 21:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice coments.--Dr. Ivo Robotnik 11:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark If you want a new wordmark for Bakugan Fanon Wiki i've got one for you: Hope you like it! JKaffekimbo 23:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I will tell you how to do it! Download it, go on theme designer and upload it where it is written wordmark! JKaffekimbo 11:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I put a deletion tag on Sakura Kazami because of the character rules. You can check it out here. JKaffekimbo 14:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) CHARACTER I want to create a character that has powers, not much, just being able to make his cards appear, his bakugan come out of his hands, etc JDUDE 23:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thank You For The Compliment on the Shaylinn Izami talk page!I'm glad that more and more people like my OC!PyventarkusGirl 17:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC)!PYRUS VENTUS AND DARKUS UNITE!PYVENTARKUS GIRL IS BORN! PyventarkusGirl 17:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) form? Is there any forms or anything i have to make my people and bakugan off of, i got banned from a couple wikis cause I didnt use a certain form post the link on my talk page JDUDE 19:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks ok, usually you have to use a form and you have to use it or you get in deep trouble, been there JDUDE 22:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey can i use power rangers chacters in Bakugan or not?Jane124 14:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Jane124 Hey, um, I just made my first post, but, I actually was supposed to make it a new page, is it possible for you to change it for me?Drago's buddy 02:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm User:IceBite and I have just recently got into Bakugan (after having been into Pokemon and Yu'Gi'Oh, but that's not why I'm here). I have just finished reading the Rules Page, however, there are a few things that I would like to go over with a real human being. *1: I remember reading that, for special abilities for the characters, not Bakugan, I need to come to an admin, so I came to the one who made the page (supposedly) in the first place: I was planning on making a character who uses mostly (but not exclusively) Haos Bakugan, and I was hoping to give him mild abilities relating to either some form of Light manipulation and Psychic Powers. What limits should I put on it for it to be acceptable? *2: The way I got into the series was via my stepbrother's Bakugan: Battle Brawlers video game (which I do remember is mentioned on the rule page as a non-canon source). Therefore, I have a liking to the player's main Bakugan Leonidas there. SinceI read that someone already possesses it, would it be possible for me to make a similar Bakugan that is a separate entity (like the Rage Naga mentioned). I intend on it to be a variation on the Haos Form of Leonidas. I remember that Leonidas was supposed to be a one of a kind Bakugan, at least I think, so that is why I'm coming to you with this. *3: To make custom Bakugan, what are the limitations on what we can make them look like? Can we make them LOOK LIKE things from other series AS LONG as it's just because they match the imagined appearance the best, but are described to the point to where they could be considered distinct from what the image originally was? I ask this because I practically suck at making my own digital art and therefore would be incapable of making the images myself. I'm coming to you like this hoping to have some answers before I get started to ensure I do not perform any rule infractions before I even get started. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 01:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I do have some Admin experience, as a matter of fact. Also, I asked because, even if the rules were largely abandoned, if they are to be put in place again in the future, I'd like to ensure that whatever I make now commits no infractions in the future, hence why I asked. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I might actually have use for Admin powers. I found an anon vandal that needs to be put in his place: 24.18.40.149 IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 05:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Real Quick Question Hi, I wanted to know if I could use a Ventus Hawktor for my series. It's the parter I had picked for the character and I don't know what to change it to. Please respond when you can. Brywarrior Biznotches! 02:25, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Brywarrior Biznotches! 19:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat I was wondering if you could enable chat. It would be a good way for users to exchange ideas and talk about their series and whatnot. Just something to think about. Its only weakness, is its inability to stop 01:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Here Hi, I'm BrawlerGirlX, and I'm new here. I'm just here to ask a question. Would it be allowed to be make your character friends with canon characters? Please reply as soon as possible. Bye :) BrawlerGirlX (talk) 12:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Yeah, and why? People stops edited here? BrawlerGirlX (talk) 17:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Is there any other wikis for Bakugan that are fanon?? BrawlerGirlX (talk) 16:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm....Ok. BrawlerGirlX (talk) 14:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to help us to make more episodes of "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights"? "Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights" is created by Brywarrior, the director of the adventures of the Mechtanium Knights, I added myself in the series created by Brywarrior, Alice Gehabich died sacrificing herself to save the prisoner Liam Gwynn in the Kha'rall prison. Brywarrior directed the Season 1 and wrote just four episodes, the three episodes without the epilogue of episode 3, and the opening of the episode 4, I wrote the epilogue of episode 3, the episode 4 without opening, and the other six episodes, in the result, there are the ten episodes of BMK series. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:36, April 17th, 2015 (UTC) ? Before i even post a chracter let alonne bakugan i was wondering if its permitted to post about a non-existing bakugan such as a dragon like bakugan created by keith via an infusion od dragos, helios, daracks, leonidas and flare draegons bakugan DNA Planned on creating one called Blitz Drigun it would basically be used as a main pyrus guardian bakugan of my own veirty fan-fic story also planned on adding twins as hoas/ darkus brawlers and incorperating neathen, gundalian, vestals, and a Hurranian character who use non-existant evolutionary bakugan either augmented by vestal tech or born native to vestroia. - by Lobius here! Hi again! I was making my own series, from an anime called "Bakugan", also I was helping Zilghidorah until he be blocked because of something, it has happened to his page of Wikia, I was so repented of doing it to Brywarrior's works, and in the end I have learned a lesson about "don't edit some people's page without their permission", I promise I won't edit some people's page again without their permission, it's considered rude, it irritates and annoys some people with it, I know. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 18:43, August 7th, 2016 (UTC)